


И о тебе не плакать в гробе

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blank Verse, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, белый стих
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Лея предвидит разрушение и горе, которое принесет дитя, которого она носит под сердцем.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	И о тебе не плакать в гробе

> Мой дом стоит пустой, и призраки живут в нем.  
>  Где мать моя, в какой могиле тлеет?  
>  Где мой отец?  
>  Где мой родной отец?  
>  Один мне замени: отчизну, мать с отцом и мужа.  
>  Приди же и развей, наполни пустоту, что смотрит в окна, не мигая. Завистливо, и горестно, и злобно.  
>  Все ложь, обман, насмешка.  
>  Детский смех? Усмешка взрослая жестокого мужчины.  
>  Веселый топот? Чеканный гул армейских сапогов.  
>  А страхи множатся, и призраки чернеют.  
>  И узкая полоска света нам осталась — та, что из—под двери бьет. Все остальное тьма взяла.  
>  Смотри в неё и бойся.  
>  Она неисчислима, как беда, грехи и призраки любимых.  
>  Их много — двое нас.  
>  Нет, лгу: одна я.  
>  Лишь встав, ты от меня уйти захочешь. Таков закон.  
>  Не мне роптать.  
>  Ступай.  
>  Ступай по мне.  
>  Ступай на мои ноги.  
>  Ступай на чрево, что тебя носило: пустой живот вовеки веет холодом покинутой могилы.  
>  Ступай на грудь мою, которая тебя питала: речное русло высохло.  
>  Ступай на горло мне.  
>  Дави глаза тяжелым каблуком: я предпочту не видеть, кем стал мой сонный кареглазый мальчик.  
>  О, если бы был выбор у меня! Я предпочла бы не любить тебя — кто это в здравом выберет рассудке?  
>  И не любить. И по тебе не плакать в гробе.  
>  И по всем тем, которых ты обрёк. Иль обречёшь?  
>  Мое неясно зрение...  
>  Да, обречёшь.  
>  Ребёнок нежный мой, что слово «нет» ещё прочесть не может.  
>  С людьми, мой бог, ты сотворишь такое...  
>  Но что, мой свет, ты сделаешь с собой!  
>  Приди же в эту жизнь, мой сын проклятый.  
>  Любимый мой, единственный мой сын.  
>  Я жду тебя, я ко всему готова.  
>  Мой нож остер, горька моя судьба.  
>  Приди ко мне ты в этот день холодный.  
>  Но не улыбкой встречу я тебя.


End file.
